


Bloodlust

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't control his bloodlust for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

Dean did his best to block out the sound of hearts pumping, of the blood rushing through veins. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the lust threatening to consume him. He needed to feed and he needed to do it soon.

He tugged at the chains around his wrists keeping him in place, keeping him from harming others.

His ears picked up footsteps and the door to his prison opened. Castiel came in with a cup of blood in his hands. By the smell, he knew it was animal blood. It would sustain him, but it wasn't what he craved.

As the angel approached, Dean couldn't help but to think of the blood running through the angel's veins. He could bite Cas without harming him, couldn't he?

The angel knelt down and handed him the cup. Dean went to reach for it but instead his fingers wrapped around the angel's wrist and yanked him closer. He pulled down the angel's collar and sunk his teeth into his neck, moaning as he drank.

It tasted so much better than human blood and Dean couldn't control his blood lust any longer.


End file.
